


Can't Help Falling in Love

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Twincest, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Atsumu and Osamu know how they feel, but is it real?





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> The song I was inspired by and used in the song is Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley

The beautiful bright sun casting over the calm sea. Its radiant light shines onto the gentle water in the distant horizon. A small flock of birds are flying delicately over the breathtaking scenery. Those beaming rays of sunshine caress his skin along with a gentle breeze. It's making Atsumu feel like he's in heaven. The tender sways of the palm trees and the sounds of dolphins frolicking in and out of the water are simply captivating. Atsumu sits on the sand and allows the ocean wash over his feet here and there. The salty scent of the ocean causes the blonde to feel at peace. A warm sensation shoots through his body and it almost brings tears to his eyes. _I wish I could stay here forever…_ Running his hands through the majestic sand once more, Atsumu forces himself to get up after the sun had set.

_Does he even feel the same way? We're brothers after all…_ Atsumu lets out a quiet sigh as he stares at his reflection before his eyes shut the moment He gets into the main bathroom. He turns on the faucet slowly, starting to splash cold water on his face in a poor attempt to cool down the burning feeling on his skin.

Finally gathering enough courage, Osamu makes his way to the bathroom and wraps his arms around Atsumu from behind. Both standing in front of the sink of the softly lit bathroom, the windows almost bursting at the seams with the moonlight. Nostalgia indulges itself onto both of them; giving a feeling that this should have happened a long time ago. Osamu’s arms are tightly wrapped around his brother’s shoulders. Atsumu was clinging to the porcelain sink, and his head back on his twin’s chest. Basking in each other’s ambiance, creating each other’s warmth.

Though it's wrong in a multitude of ways, Miya Atsumu can't help but love his identical twin brother, Osamu. No one could possibly understand why Atsumu loves his brother the way he does except for Osamu. Only the brunette twin can comprehend these forbidden feelings since he too is in love with his brother.

Once their eyes meet, Atsumu notices Osamu’s eyes are dulled by the darkness of the room. Watching the brunette flash a small smile, their lips slowly connect as they share a soft kiss. Caressing his supple cheek, he lifts Atsumu’s chin; their noses almost touching. The blonde could feel the warmth of Osamu’s breath brushing the top of his lip after their lips part. Succumbing to his emotions, Osamu presses his lips against Atsumu’s neck to kiss the exposed skin tenderly, making his way back to his lips. He brushes their lips against one another before kissing his twin brother once again.

“Hey, ‘Samu. I was thinking… wouldn't it be nice to stay in this beach house forever? Just the two of us and the housekeepers?” Atsumu asks quietly without turning to face the other, not needing to look over his shoulder.

“It's possible. We're both out of college and our parents want to give this house to us anyway.” Osamu hums a little as he responds, dipping his head down and placing tender open mouthed kisses on Atsumu’s cheek to his neck.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_   
_But I can't help falling in love with you_   
_Shall I stay?_   
_Would it be a sin_ _  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Atsumu slowly turns around in his brother’s arms before cupping both of Osamu’s cheeks. Osamu leans in first, closing his eyes slowly and Atsumu follows suit. The brunette has one hand resting on his brother’s waist, the other buried into those soft dyed blonde locks while supporting his head. Then, their lips meet chastely and tenderly lime before. Atsumu throws away any doubt about how his brother’s true feelings, leaning closer and kissing the other firmly, _desperately_. This is what the two of them have been craving. The next kiss is gentle, but captivating, a mixture of sweet champagne and salty ocean water, and morning breath, which isn’t an issue.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_   
_Darling so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be_   
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_ _  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Desire ignites the world around the two of them as they become lost in a sea of lust and love. It is a spicy, powerful combination that sends waves of passion crashing over them. The rest of the world is engulfed in their lustful burning flames as their kisses grow more urgent; a genuine rush. Their mesmerized lips press together time after time, transporting them to another universe. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues bring a fiery heat to the cold cliff air flowing over them. With just the two of them there, everything else just disappears as if nothing else exists.

As their lips pull apart, a gentle breeze flutters over the flame extinguishing the desperate heat. Both of their breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity has washed away. The rest of the world is slowly coming back into focus. Osamu’s hands slide underneath Atsumu's thighs before lifting his twin with ease, feeling those perfect legs wrap around him in an instant.

“I love you, ‘Tsumu.”

The smooth baritone voice belonging to Osamu never fails to send pleasant shivers down Atsumu’s spine, making his heart race and it skips a beat every time. Atsumu loves how that deep voice resonates in a closed space, especially when it comes out in pants and quiet breathy moans.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be_   
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_   
_For I can't help falling in love with you_ _  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Before Atsumu can blink, he's pressed against the bed in his room with lips all over his neck. Clothes are being tossed across the room after their phones were put on the nightstand, Atsumu is too focused on the man on top of him to let his urge to fold the clothes neatly bother him. Watching and feeling Osamu’s lips is becoming overwhelming, but in a good way, and it causes the blonde’s eyes to close for a moment as soft moans escape his lips.

Osamu loves seeing the normally smug Atsumu slowly unravel in his hands before his eyes. He wants to devour his twin until he's squirming and unable to move out of bed afterwards. Finally reaching his lower region after placing kisses down his body, Osamu surprises Atsumu by skipping the blowjob and going straight to penetrating him with his soft tongue. Atsumu’s flustered expression gets redder as he finally makes an audible moan, earning him a smirk from the brunette. The sensation becomes too unbearable as Atsumu grips the sheets tightly until his knuckles turn white, struggling to keep his voice down so he doesn't feel too embarrassed by his own sounds.

_I love how he falls apart like this. Only I get to see him like this._ Osamu thinks to himself as he slowly removes his tongue after almost reducing Atsumu to a complete hot mess. “Don't hold back your voice, Atsumu.”

Atsumu shivers from hearing his full first name, not the usual nickname, roll off Osamu’s tongue so easily. That smooth, husky voice resonates much more seductively in this heated atmosphere and he is melting from it. Atsumu’s mind is swirling from a hurricane of pleasure that his body acts on his own. His soft hand reaches down and strokes Osamu’s hard, aching cock after another kiss is initiated by the brunette. The skin is throbbing from the attention and an airy grunt slips past Osamu’s lips as that dick is guided towards his twin brother’s quivering, hungry hole.

At first the thrusts start out so Atsumu adjust to having such a big thing inside him again. His pleas for more only arouse Osamu more, and his pace quickens with each thrust. Atsumu’s senses are spiraling uncontrollably after his prostate is struck by Osamu’s large shaft and a loud cry fills the room. Osamu simply grins since he caused that wonderful sound, and keeps thrusting into that same spot just to hear his blonde love cry out his name as he moans. Their climaxes seem inevitable as their bodies move in sync while the sex seems endless. With one final thrust, the two of them release at the same time and time seems to stop afterwards. Atsumu’s face is bright red once they’ve come down from the euphoric high since he feels warm cum inside him, but that worry vanishes once their eyes meet a lovingly, passionate gaze.

“H-Hey, ‘Samu… let's stay here.”

“Anywhere you go, ‘Tsumu, I'll go too.”

Atsumu feels his heart swelling with a rollercoaster of emotions, unable to stop himself from smiling from ear to ear. His tired gaze watches Osamu to the bathroom, barely making a fuss as his twin cleans up the sticky mess they made together. The blonde closes his eyes slowly, fatigue and exhaustion washing over him as he lays on his side. When Osamu joins him under the covers, Atsumu savors how those strong arms wrap around him and everything just falls into place.

_I don't care if this is wrong. I don't want anyone else. All I want is ‘Samu…_

  
_I love you._


End file.
